The Games of Katniss and Gale
by ShushSam
Summary: Gale is reaped into the hunger games along side Katniss. What will happen once they are forced to fight side by side? Peeta is in a bit of the early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy so admittedly I have read a fanfic that was based off of this idea. I really enjoyed it but there was a bunch of things that I wanted to do differently so I decided to take a stab at it :D Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter One

I wake up early, earlier than normal. A hunger pain has woken me up. I roll over looking to find my sisters grumpy old cat lying next to me. It glared grumpily at me as I shooed it off my bed whispering, 'don't be a pest. You will wake Prim.' He perked up at the sound of Prim's name. Rolling my eyes I slipped my feet into my hunting boots and began to lace them up. As I did my eyes wandered across the room to Prim and my mother fast asleep. Thoughts of guilt crept into my head; this had been a bad hunting week. Gale and I had not caught very much. I tried to keep the amount that my mother and sister ate normal and went without at times. Prim caught me half way through the week and insisted that I eat more. It was my fault that they were going without and part of this guilt was what had me up so early.

Slowly I tip toeing through the dewy grass on the other side of the District 12 fence, when suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure. Before I could register who it was the figure was lunging at me and I was tumbling to the ground. A moment of panic shot through my body until the person began to roar with laughter. 'Eh, Catnip. Couldn't sleep either I see?'

Of course. It was my best friend, Gale.

I punched him in the arm, 'way to scare off every animal in the forest.'

'Yeah, as if you weren't already doing a good job of that yourself loud ass footsteps.'

'My footsteps were just fine. You need to take this more seriously Gale. We have hardly caught anything this week. Your family must be just as hungry as mine. I can tell or you wouldn't be out here at this hour either.'

Gale's face turned stone cold. He turned away slightly for a moment, gathering composure and then shot back at me, 'yeah well why don't you just get your boyfriend to give you some bread?'

'He is not my boyfriend, I have no clue why he does that.'

This was not entirely a lie. There was a boy who went to our school, named Peeta, once when I was in grave need of food and starving he gave me a burnt loaf of bread. It probably saved my life. After that every few weeks he would slip me a note in class, telling me to pick up some bread from the bushes behind his families shop. A few times he even left pieces of cake. I often puzzled over why he did this, we were not friends, I had never even spoken to him.

Gale laughed and then stood up, 'okay fine. Let's hunt.'

We hunted for hours as the sun began to rise over District 12 but were still not having much luck. Eventually I sat down on a log in frustration, 'Gale we have been at this for hours and hardly caught anything. It must be almost time for school, we should get back.'

'I can't bring nothing home again today, let's skip school.'

'You know tomorrow is the reaping right? We don't want to draw attention to ourselves today. There will be officials from the Capitol coming in to set up and do routine checks. It's not worth us getting caught.'

Gale hung his head low and without a word he headed off back to town. I called after him softly and grabbed his hand, 'Gale, it's going to be okay. We can come back out after school. We won't leave until we have caught something. I promise.'

He let an airy breath escape from his mouth and nodded. Slowly he pulled me into a hug, 'thanks Catnip.'

I squirmed away and then ran off towards town.

School past by painfully slow, I kept a watchful eye on the clock, waiting for the time when I could be out in the woods hunting with Gale again. I did not care about the history of coal production, how would this help me keep food on my families table? I tapped my pencil against the decrepit desk I was sitting at when I felt a poke at my back. I turned around to see the happy face of a girl whose name I could not remember. Her family was well off; we did not live in the same end of town and did not have many of the same friends. I suppose we did not have a lot in common. For a moment I could not figure out why she was trying to get my attention, until I noticed the note she was handing me.

I quickly took it and turned back to the front of the class. Flattening the paper into my textbook I instantly recognized Peeta's handwriting. 'Noticed you are having a rough week. You know where to go tonight,' was scrawled across the paper. I looked across the room to see him smiling at me. Even though I should be thankful, I wasn't. I couldn't help but me filled with anger for this boy. How would I ever be able to repay him for this, there was no possible way. I didn't like accepting handouts but what else could I do.

After what felt like forever the teacher was finally letting the class out. We all began to file out of the class room. I kept my eyes peeled for Peeta's blonde hair but he was lost in the sea of kids. I could hear Gale's voice down the hall calling me, we had work to do, but I was determined to speak to Peeta once and for all. I could not tell if it was Gale's mocking this morning or if it was pride but I had to talk to the baker's boy.

Finally I spotted him, he was at his locker placing books into it. I stormed up and slammed his locker door a bit more fiercely than I had expected to. It clanged against the other lockers causing a few students to look in our direction.

'Why are you doing this?' I demanded.

'Doing what?' he stammered.

'You know exactly what I am talking about.'

'I'm just trying to help you out.'

'Help who out? Why?'

He gaped at me, 'I don't know. Your family. Gale and his family. You. I'm trying to help you.'

'Why?'

'I don't understand what the problem is.'

'Of course you don't. You never will. You are not from the Seam.'

'I know I'm not Katniss but I- I wanted to help.'

I could see the kindness in his heart. He really was just trying to help us, 'I'm sorry it's just. I can never repay you for this. I have to repay you and I can't. I don't know if I ever will be able to.'

'You don't have to,' he said putting his hand on my arm.

I moved away hastily from his touch, 'I just don't get it.'

Peeta grabbed his bag from his locker, 'you don't have to. Just know that what you need will be there for you tonight. I will try to put some extras.'

Peeta walked away leaving me more confused than ever. I stood there for a moment until Gale walked up, 'what was that all about?'

'Nothing. Let's go hunting.'


	2. Chapter 2

It's another early morning. This morning I do not wake up from hunger though. Gale and I did go hunting after school and caught a lot. That on top of all the baked goods Peeta managed to give to us was more than we could ask for. My stomach felt full for the first time in a long time.

This morning it was the reaping that had me up at the crack of dawn. I could never sleep the night before one. As I crawled out of bed I could see Prim tossing and turning in her sleep. I gently shook her and said, 'Prim, it's okay. It's just a dream.' Growing up in the Seam you learn early in life that there is always something to worry about. The nightmares start at a very young age, it filled me with sorrow to see that no matter how much I tried to shelter Prim she was already having them.

Her small hands latched onto my clothing and I wrapped my arms around her, petting her hair to calm her down. Soon she was fast asleep and I was trekking out into the woods. I did not need to hunt today, but it was an unofficial tradition that Gale and I would spend morning of the reaping's hunting or talking in the woods.

Sure enough there he was sprawled out in the clearing, eating blueberries that he had gathered. 'Hey Catnip. Another early morning I see.'

I nodded and sat down beside him. We sat for a long time I silence eating berries and taking in the light morning air around us. Gale and I had been friends for a long time. People always assumed he was my boyfriend, even though he wasn't. Over time I eventually stopped correcting people, until he actually had a girlfriend once and she punched me in the face. Gale broke up with her after that, even though I probably deserved it. It wasn't that I was jealous of her, at least I don't think I was, I just didn't have the energy that day to correct someone. I could see how that would have upset his girlfriend though.

It was the morning of the reaping and here I was contemplating Gale's dating history, I chuckled to myself at this thought. Gale looked at me quizzically, 'is the thought of two of our peers being sent to fight to the death funny to you? Or am I just too jaded today to see something right in front of my face?'

'I was just remembering the time Veronica gave me that black eye.'

Gale scrunched his forehead together, 'yeah you're a real cock block eh? Don't know why I stuck up for you.'

'Hey!' I yelled throwing a blueberry at him.

'Jesus, what kinda Seam kid are you wasting food like that?'

'You deserved it.'

Gale chuckled and then looked back off into the distance. We shared a brief moment of silence until I broke it by saying, 'so this is your last one.'

'Yup, never thought I would live to see my last reaping.'

I lay my head down into his lap, 'two more to go over here.'

'Let's just do it Katniss, we could run. They would never find us. We could hunt and live off of the land.'

'Gale we wouldn't make it a day. They would find us so fast and kill us, or worse.'

'You don't know that, it's worth a shot.'

'What about our families? Could you really leave them? Everything we do is for them, we could never just abandon them. You know that.'

'Bring them with us. They will never have to feel the fear of a reaping. Never have to know the horrors of working in the mines-'

'Yeah but they will have to fear that the Capitol will find us and kill us. Every day they will live with that fear. Who even knows what they do to people like that. Death is probably something we would wish for if they found us.'

Gale sighed heavily, 'you're right. I know you're right.'

He brushed the hair out of my eyes and looked down at me. I looked up into his eyes and for a moment I saw a flicker of something. Something I had never seen before in Gale. I tried to place it but he looked away, off into the horizon, 'the sun is coming up. We should get going.'

I hopped up to my feet and scurried back to my house.

When I got there Prim was already in her dress and had her hair done. My mother scolded me, telling me that I was late but I did not say a word. I changed and then sat down and my mother softly braided my hair. Just like she did ever year for the reaping. We always have to look our best, it is an honor after all.

Before I know it we are all sitting down watching the reaping. I am dazed and in another world. I used to sit tensely through the reaping's gripping the edge of my chair waiting, filled with dread. Now that I am older, though the fear is still the same, I have somehow found a way to tune it out. Until I hear a name that I never ever, ever wanted to hear Effie Trinket calling, 'Primrose Everdeen.'

I snap back to reality. No no no no no. This is not real. This cannot be happening. I look around in shock and see my sister rising from her chair. Quickly I am at my feet rushing towards her, I can feel hands all over me. Peacekeepers are trying to hold me back but I push them aside and yell, 'NO! I volunteer! I volunteer! Take me!'

Effie looks over at me puzzled, 'well, well this is an exciting. Come on up here dear.'

I walk somberly up to the stage. I dare to glance at Gale only to see that he is white as a sheet, which does not give me much confidence. Continuing to walk, I reach the stage and a glowing Effie Trinket. She is clearly pleased by this turn of events. I take my place next to her and look out at the cameras. I am terrified but I realize that I must not show it, I am a tribute now. Any weakness that I show will only put a target on my back in the arena.

Effie's hand dives into the bowl and circles around for dramatic effect. 'This can't get any worse,' I think to myself reassuringly.

'Gale Hawthorne,' it just got a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in a small room inside the Justice Building. Feeling my body shake with fear, I bit back tears. I knew that my family would soon be entering the room and I could not show them the fear, I had to be strong for them. Time ticked by slowly as I sat waiting for my goodbye with them. I did not expect any other visitors. The only other person who would come to visit me was sitting in the room next door.

As I sat and waited I thought about how silly Gale and I had been those first moments after his name had been called. He stumbled up onto the stage and hugged me. I couldn't help but feel that the entire commotion of our reaping put a huge target on our backs. I volunteered, in a district that never volunteers and then Gale and I hugging. I thought back to all of the games I had watched in the past and could not remember anything like this ever happening. Two tributes hugging on the reaping stage. Effie Trinket was practically beaming, I'm sure she was less than thrilled about being sent to District 12 and now we would be the talk of the Capitol.

Finally the time came, the door burst open and Prim was running over to me collapsing into my lap. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed, 'I'm so sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry.'

I held her face in my hands, 'Prim, do not be sorry. I'm your older sister, this is what I am supposed to do. I'm here to protect you.'

'You have to come back Katniss. You have to. What will we do without you?'

'There is a boy named Peeta in my classes, the bakers son. Do you know him?'

'I- I think so.'

'Good. You need to find him. This is important Prim, I need you to concentrate. Prim, he has been giving us bread. You can eat it or trade it. If it's good bread I suggest you trade it because it will be worth a lot and then you can buy cheaper food. Tell him you are my sister and he will help you. Okay?'

Prim nodded and I hugged her tightly then moved my attention to my mom. I stood up in front of her, 'Prim needs you, so whatever you are feeling needs to come second. You cannot do what you did when dad died. I have spent most of my life making sure Prim was okay and if I give up my life in these games for her and you are not there for her it will all be a waste. Do you understand me?'

My mother looked at me shocked, 'Katniss, I- I am sorry.'

'Now is not the time to be sorry. Just make sure you take care of her,' I said gripping my mother's arms.

'Of course Katniss. I- I will.'

There was a long pause and then she looked me in the eyes and said, 'Katniss please try.'

'What?'

'Try to come back.'

I looked at Prim huddled up in the chair crying and then back at my mother, 'of course I will try.'

My mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a pin. The pin had a mockingjay on it in a circle, 'Katniss your father gave this to you when you were a young girl, I have been holding onto it for safe keeping. I was going to give it to you after your last reaping but- but I figure now is a better time than any. They let you wear a token from your home town when you are in the arena. Wear this on your clothes.' She clipped it onto my dress and hugged me. Prim came over and joined our hug, I could feel tears coming but I held them back.

'I'm so proud of you Katniss,' my mother said.

All too soon the guards were coming into the room and taking my family away. This could be the last time I would ever see them. As the door closed shut, and I got my last glimpse of them, tears began to fall down my face. I stumbled back and fell into the chair.

Would Prim and my mother be okay without me?

I was surprised to see the door of my room slowly open, it was Gale's mother. She stood before me awkwardly watching me wipe my tears away.

'Hi,' I said awkwardly.

She looked about as awkward as I felt, 'Katniss, I just wanted to. I just- I am not here to tell you to look after him that would be silly. I just,' she stuttered as she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. 'I thought you would be my daughter soon. I really did.'

It took a moment to realize what she meant, but soon the realization sunk in hard. She thought Gale and I would get married one day and I would be a part of her family. A reality that she was being stripped of. It shocked me that this was just as upsetting to her as her son being in the room next to me. I was part of a future that she had imagined.

I remained silent and pulled away from the hug. She looked at me and brushed the hairs away from my face, 'thank you for all that you have done to help our family. Gale could not have done it alone.'

'I'm sure he could have. Don't thank me,' I said shaking my head.

'I owe you so much and now there is no way that I can ever repay you.'

The words sounded very reminiscent of the way I spoke to Peeta.

I thought for a moment and then said, 'make sure Prim is okay. Please.'

'Of course.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading, reviewing and favouriting. I hope you are enjoying it :D

* * *

Cameras buzzed around Gale and I as we were let out of the cars to board the train. I kept my head high and by back straight, attempting to walk confidently and proud. Even though I was terrified I knew I had to put on a show for the cameras to make up for Gale and I hugging on stage.

Once I was inside the train, I was seated at a table full of food next to Gale. This was the first time I had seen Gale since the reaping. We didn't speak, we just sat down and tried not to look at each other. Effie came into the room buzzing, 'oh you two are going to be the talk of the Capitol. How exciting this year's games will be.'

Gale grunted and looked down at the table in front of him. A rough voice came from behind us, 'don't mind her. She's a royal pain in the ass but she is harmless.' Effie huffed as Gale and I turned to see a gruff drunken man stumbling into the dinning cart.

'This,' Effie said sounding slightly disgusted, 'is your mentor, Haymitch.'

He bumbled his way to the table and then clunked down into a chair. 'Thanks doll. Well you two look like you've been starved. Dig in.'

Gale and I hesitated for a moment. I looked from the food to him and then we both began to grab food and shove it into our mouths. Effie shrieked, 'WHAT are you doing?'

'Eating,' I said in between chewing.

'Uh, no manners at all,' she said turning her gaze away.

I stopped for a moment and picked up the fork and knife and awkwardly attempted to use them. Looking over at Gale I noticed he was doing the same thing. Giggling I look back at Effie and Haymitch who are looking at us with eyebrows raised.

'Friends eh?' Haymitch threw at us, 'what you two gonna do about that? They're no room for that where you're going.'

I swallow my food down hard. I had been hoping to avoid this topic at least till the end of the meal. By the look on Gale's face I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Neither of us say a word, we just look back down at our food and continue awkwardly attempting to use the utensils. Between the sounds of eating I can see Effie dramatically whipping tears off of her face and mouthing, 'how tragic.' Haymitch rolled his eyes at her and then puked all over the floor of the train. Then he passed out on the table in front of us. I couldn't help but think how hopeless we were to have him as a mentor, not that we would have much hope otherwise.

Effie nearly fainted, 'oh you are the most disturbing person. I am going to go and get someone to clean this up.'

* * *

The capitol was the most lavish place I had ever seen. Everywhere you looked was dense with colour, smells and sounds. It was almost too much to take in. I was glad to have only experienced it for the brief moments we were driving through it. Not that the floor Gale and I were placed on was much better. There was strange art hung on all of the walls. Everything from the art to the furniture was made in the strangest colours. I had never seen anything like them in my life. The bed that I was given to sleep on was so big, it felt lonely and empty. We had only been there one afternoon and I already felt as though I missed my home in the seam.

The only thing I was happy about was the excessive amount of food we had access to. Any time I was even the slightest bit hungry I could eat. I had never known anything like this in my life.

We all met for dinner to talk about training strategies.

'Haymitch is… feeling a bit under the weather. He will not be joining us until later,' Effie informed us as we sat down. 'So, first things first, do you two want to be trained together or separately?'

Gale and I looked at each other. This was a complicated question. Deciding on this felt as though it was deciding what we were going to be doing in the games. Would we work together or would we work separately? This was not something that we had discussed yet. Before Gale could speak I decided to tell Effie the truth, 'I think that is something Gale and I need some time to talk about.'

Effie nodded her head slowly, 'okay. That limits the amount of things that we need to talk about. Tomorrow will be the opening ceremonies. In the morning you will meet with a team of people who will help you look… more presentable. Then you will meet your stylist who will dress you and you will be shown off for all to see. It is one of my favourite parts of the games. Then in the afternoon you will start your training classes. Haymitch and I suggest that you focus on skills that you do not know. You don't want to give away your best skills to the other tributes and it could be a good opportunity to learn new things. Do you have any questions?'

Gale stood up from his chair and said, 'can I go to bed?'

'Haymitch hasn't come in yet,' Effie said sadly.

'He is probably sleeping off his hangover from yesterday and I doubt the drunk has anything important to say anyways.'

Just then Haymitch coughed from behind Gale and I, 'I did survive the games you know.'

'Then you might as well start telling us how instead of drinking yourself to death,' Gale spat at him and then stormed out of the room.

'What about you girlie? Gonna follow your boyfriend?'

I stood up and went to exit the room. As I walked by Haymitch I stopped and stood next to him. As I looked him in the eyes I said, 'he's right we really could use your help. Our families depend on at least one of us returning.'

With that I left and chased after Gale.

I found him storming down the hallway to his room, 'Gale, we should be nicer to him. He could help us a lot.'

'He could but he is not going to.'

'We still have to try to get him to.'

'We? So does that mean we are working as a team?'

There it was the question I did not want to think about, 'well… I- I don't know. I mean no. How can we? We should just go into that arena run in the opposite direction and never look back. Hope that it's not the two of us standing next to each other at the end.'

'Katniss this is fucked up. I can't do this without you.'

'I know Gale but we also can't be the last two people.'

'We should have ran. We could have done it, we could have started a new life free from all this crap.'

'You know that never would have worked.'

'I know,' he paused for a moment, 'let's just work together. One of us has to win this thing for our families sakes. They need us Katniss. They need at least one of us to come out of this thing. Let's just work together and figure the rest out later.'

The idea was tempting. Too tempting. I began to get enraged. How could Gale put me in this position. He knew how hard this was for both of us. Why couldn't he just accept that we could not work together, 'we can't.'

I turned on my heel and stormed off to my room closing the door behind me. I couldn't handle anymore of Gale's idealistic talk. Running away. Starting a new life. Working together. This was classic Gale. He needed to accept that this was our reality. I tossed myself into my bed and under my blankets. Hot tears began to pour down my face as I began to shake with anger. In my grief I almost missed the sound of the door creaking open. Footsteps quietly walked closer and closer to my bed. I felt the weight of a body sitting on the bed.

'Katniss?' Gale asked as he climbed under the blankets with you, 'you are right. We can't work together.'

He wrapped his arms around me, 'I'm sorry Katniss. I really am.'

'It's okay,' I said grabbing onto his arm, 'it's not your fault. But Gale, you know one of us has to win for our families, right? Promise me that if don't make it that you will. Please take care of them.'

'I promise.'

We lay there in the big capitol bed feeling safe and warm for just that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days flew by so quickly that I could hardly remember what had happened. The tributes had a parade through the capital; Gale and I got lucky this year. Our stylists were amazing. They set us on fire, which made us the highlight of the event. Everyone was going to remember the kids from district 12.

After that we had training. Gale and I decided to train separately and to train ourselves in things that were not our strengths. We both got rather high ratings, which was very good. Normally the tributes from district 12 were overlooked.

Finally the much anticipated interviews were about to be held. Effie was fussing over me trying to teach me how to walk in heels when my stylist Cinna came in the show me the dress he had made me. It was beautiful. Cinna had decided to continue with the fire theme. It has bright orange flames all down it, when I put it on I felt elegant and powerful all at the same time. Cinna even made sure that the heels that were picked out for me were not too tall, that way I would not wobble too much while walking across the stage.

Cinna smiled at me as I stood in front of the mirror, looking like a completely different person. I could not believe the transformation that had taken place. Even though I couldn't help but feel beautiful I missed my old hunting clothes.

'You look amazing Katniss,' Cinna beamed at me.

'Yeah until I open my mouth.'

'That's not true. You opened your mouth to volunteer for your sister and I think that was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen someone do.'

'Thanks,' I muttered.

'I know you are scared, I would be too,' Cinna said putting his hand comfortingly on my shoulder, 'when you are out there, just find me in the audience and pretend you are talking to me.'

Soon all of the tributes were being ushered back stage. There was a TV screen set up so we could watch the tributes as they gave their interviews. Each tribute got five minutes to talk with the host Caesar Flickerman. I wasn't sure what to make of Caesar he was bubbley and vibrant with his bright blue hair and boyish features. It made me nervous to think about having to speak with him in a matter of minutes.

Instead of dwelling upon my own interview I tried to focus my attention to what was happening on the screen. I watched Glimmer, the tribute from district one walk across the stage and take her seat. She was wearing a fluttery pink dress, which made her look like a dancer. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her natural beauty and confidence. As she spoke her words came out effortlessly, she laughed made jokes with Caesar until her time was up and her district partner, Marvel was taking her place. Marvel was the definition of a career tribute. Districts one and two were notorious for training their children to being in the hunger games. Many of them were much better fed than the lower districts which also gave them an upper hand.

The tributes from district two, Clove and Cato were highly sexualized by their stylists and were playing up a childhood romance between them. Apparently they had dated a few years back when they were in school together and were gushing about how in love they had been. Cato had cheated on Clove with one of her best friends and ever since they were out for each others blood. The audience was eating up the story line. The boy sitting next to me was Thresh from district 11, I could hear him laughing as Cato finished up his interview.

I had not gotten much sleep the night before so I began to doze off. Gale nudged his elbow into my side waking me up as the little girl from district 11 was finishing up her interview. Perhaps it was my semiconscious state that gave me a pang of sadness. I was not certain of her name but I couldn't help but be reminded of Prim.

Pushing this out of my mind I used the five minutes of Thresh's interview to shake the sleep off of myself. As his time came to an end a stagehand came and directed me to a wing to stand in. Soon my name was being called and all I could see was blinding lights. I took my seat next to Caesar and blinked off into the white light. I could hear Caesar talking beside me but could not register what he was saying so I just replied dully with, 'what?'

Caesar smiled warmly, 'a little nervous?' He wasn't making fun of me he was trying to help me.

I laughed a bit, 'yeah.'

He smiled warmly and repeated his question, 'how are you liking the capital?'

'It's very colourful,' I paused for a moment. I started to panic thinking that I was messing this interview up. I scanned the white lights in front of me till I could make out a few of the audience members. Then I found Cinna and I talked to him, 'the food is great though. We don't eat like that back home.'

'Yeah it's pretty amazing isn't it?'

'Oh yeah, some things are a bit too sweet though. I like things that are a bit more savoury. My mom used to cook this amazing stew when we were growing up.'

Caesar nodded along. He seemed to be genuinely interested, 'speaking of your family. What about your sister?'

I froze for a moment, I didn't want talk about this, this was private. This was not a topic that I wanted the games to be able to manipulate. I knew I couldn't avoid it though, so I looked out into the audience at Cinna and once again I spoke to him. 'My sister Prim is amazing. I love her more than anything in the world. Everything I do is for her.'

'That's why you volunteered?'

'Yes, I had to protect her. She is so young and I had to do everything I could to make sure she will be okay. I know it will be hard for her to watch the games with me in the arena but she needs to stay brave.'

There was an eerie silence hanging throughout the audience. I had distracted everyone from the excitement of the interviews and made them think about exactly what the hunger games were doing. I was making them think about how my family was about to be torn apart and how nothing would ever be the same for me again.

Caesar looked up at the time and with a sigh he said, 'well Katniss it has been a pleasure but our time is up.'

I thanked him and then took my seat on the side of the stage with the other tributes.

Now Gale was walking across the stage. I had not taken the time to really look at him until now and I noticed how handsome he looked wearing a black suite with an orange tie to match my dress. He greeted Caesar and they talked effortlessly about back home. Gale was much better at talking than I was, although there was a brashness to him. His words were bold and unforgiving and he made it clear that he wasn't at all thrilled to be here.

Gale's time was coming to an end when Caesar asked him, 'so you are a good looking lad guy, I'm sure you have a girlfriend back home who is eagerly waiting for you to come home?'

'No, I don't have a girlfriend. There is a girl who I have been crazy about for ages, I always thought I would have more time though.'

'Well it looks like you are just going to have to win this thing and then she will have to date you.'

'I don't think that will work out so well.'

'Why is that?'

'Because she is sitting on this stage with me.'

'What? Oh you mean?'

'Yes, I mean Katniss.'

'I thought you two were just friends?'

'We have been friends for a very long time. I have always had feelings for her but I never got around to telling her.'

My jaw hung open as everyone turned to look at me. I buried my hands in my face as my cheeks began to feel warm.

Caesar let out a small cry and then said, 'well isn't that a shame.'

He told Gale that his time was up and then Gale came to take his seat next to me. As he approached I stood up, I did not know what I was doing. As he got closer he held his arms out as if he was going to hug me, my anger began to rise. How dare he embarrass me like this. He got closer and pulled me in and pressed his lips to mine, I pushed him away and punched him in the face. 'You can't do this to me Gale,' I shouted, 'as if this isn't hard enough.'

I pulled my fist back and hit him again. Within seconds there were guards on me pulling me back stage.


End file.
